melanie_martinezfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cake
'Cake '- piosenka Melanie Martinez opublikowana 14 sierpnia 2015 roku. Pojawia się w dwóch albumach - Cry Baby (edycja limitowana) oraz Cry Baby's Extra Clutter EP. Tekst oryginalny Your skin is warm like an oven, your kiss is sugary sweet Your fingers feel like cotton when you put your arms around me I feel like I'm just missing something whenever you leave You've got all the ingredients except you loving me And respectfully I'm not a piece of cake for you to just discard While you walk away with the frosting of my heart So I'm taking back what's mine, you'll miss The slice of heaven that I gave to you last night You smell just like vanilla, you taste like buttercream You're filling up my senses with empty calories I feel like I’m just missing something whenever you leave You've got all the ingredients except you needing me So respectfully I’m not a piece of cake for you to just discard While you walk away with the frosting of my heart So I’m taking back what’s mine, you’ll miss The slice of heaven that I gave to you last night If I am just a piece of cake I am just a piece of cake (cake) Then, you're just a piece of meat You're just a piece of meat to me If I am just a piece of cake I am just a piece of cake (cake) Then, you're just a piece of meat You're just a piece of meat to me I’m not a piece of cake for you to just discard While you walk away with the frosting of my heart So I’m taking back what's mine, you'll miss The slice of heaven that I gave to you last night The slice of heaven that I gave The slice of heaven that I gave to you Slice of heaven that I gave to you last night Tekst polski Twoja skóra jest gorąca jak piekarnik Twój pocałunek jest słodki niczym cukier Twoje palce są jak bawełna, Kiedy mnie obejmujesz Czuję, jakbym tęskniła Do czegoś, za każdym razem gdy odchodzisz Mamy wszystkie składniki Oprócz Ciebie, kochającego mnie I z szacunkiem Nie jestem kawałkiem ciasta* Dla Ciebie do wyrzucenia Podczas, gdy odchodzisz Z lukrem mojego serca, Więc zabieram, Co moje, będziesz tęsknił Za kawałkiem nieba, który dałam Ci wczorajszej nocy Pachniesz zupełnie jak wanilia Smakujesz jak polewa do ciasta Napełniasz moje zmysły Pustymi kaloriami Czuję, jakbym tęskniła Do czegoś, za każdym razem gdy odchodzisz Mamy wszystkie składniki Oprócz Ciebie, potrzebującego mnie Więc z szacunkiem Nie jestem kawałkiem ciasta* Dla Ciebie do wyrzucenia Podczas, gdy odchodzisz Z lukrem mojego serca, Więc zabieram, Co moje, będziesz tęsknił Za kawałkiem nieba, który dałam Ci wczorajszej nocy Jeśli ja jestem tylko kawałkiem ciasta* Jestem tylko kawałkiem ciasta* Wtedy Ty jesteś tylko kawałkiem mięsa Jesteś dla mnie tylko kawałkiem mięsa Jeśli ja jestem tylko kawałkiem ciasta* Jestem tylko kawałkiem ciasta* Wtedy Ty jesteś tylko kawałkiem mięsa Jesteś dla mnie tylko kawałkiem mięsa Nie jestem kawałkiem ciasta* Dla Ciebie do wyrzucenia Podczas, gdy odchodzisz Z lukrem mojego serca, Więc zabieram, Co moje, będziesz tęsknił Za kawałkiem nieba, który dałam Ci wczorajszej nocy Za kawałkiem nieba, który dałam Za kawałkiem nieba, który dałam Ci Za kawałkiem nieba, który dałam Ci wczorajszej nocy Ciekawostki *piece of cake - bułka z masłem (coś łatwego) Tekst i tłumaczenie Tekst i tłumaczenie pochodzą ze strony tekstowo.pl, autorzy tekstu i tłumaczenia: blackn Nefrecia